gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (A-Funnel Equipment Type)
The AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX Equipment Type is a variant of the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX featured in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE -UNKNOWN SOLDIERS-. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX Equipment Type is the AGE-FX equipped with the new A-Funnels instead of its usual C-Funnels. This new equipment is developed by Wootbit Gunhale rather than the AGE System after the end of the Vagan campaign."Hobby Japan", Monthly Hobby Japan, December, 2012, JAN 4910081271229 Despite their effectiveness in battles, Funnels are usually considered as simple, secondary weapons. This is logical as brainwaves are emitted instantaneously, making it impossible for the Funnels to carry out complex functions like a MS. Wootbit focuses on this ‘secondary’ aspect and by combining the highly expandable frame of the Funnels with an electromagnetic linkage system, he manages to develop a system that does not rely on X-rounder’s capabilities and is AI controlled. However, as the programming of the AI lags behind the hardware development, the A-Funnels are initially controlled by another person. Eventually, the AI program is completed and the A-Funnels become fully autonomous, although their main control still lies with AGE-FX’s pilot. Each of the A-Funnels is armed with a DODs cannon and 2 beam torches, and can also be used as large hand-held beam saber. Furthermore, they can be deployed to gather information and with such capabilities, they should be classified as miniature MS but Wootbit still call them Funnels as they are equipped on AGE-FX. A-Funnel system is the 6th Funnel system to be formally adopted after C-Funnel system and records show that it is the most used AGE-FX equipment after the war. Funnel designs are named arbitrarily; it can be from the design’s number or even from the first letter of a material’s name. Armaments ;*A-Funnel :A remote weapon armed with a single DODS cannon and 2 beam torches, a total of six A-Funnels are mounted on the legs, shoulders, and waist of the Gundam AGE-FX. The beam torches are for cutting through tough objects while the DODs cannon is capable of precise shooting. When the beam torches' limiter is released, an extendable handle is deployed from the back of the A-Funnel and the beam blades merged and lengthened, turning the Funnel into a large handheld beam saber. :The A-Funnel is also fitted with various types of sensors and a high-precision camera, allowing it to gather a large amount of information. It is equipped with a dedicated AI system and is fully autonomous (although this is not the case initially), however their main control still lies with AGE-FX's pilot. When mounted to the AGE-FX, the A-Funnels can function as gun turrets and all their abilities are also enhanced. ;*Beam Sabers :One beam saber is stored in each of the AGE-FX's arm shields, they can only be deployed directly from the shields for rapid draw-and-strike purposes. ;*Stungle Rifle :The beam rifle used by AGE-FX. It has two main modes: Normal Mode, where it functions as a regular high-powered rifle firing pink beam blasts similar to the SigMaxxis Rifle, and Charge Mode, where the side barrel parts are expanded to release a more powerful charged blue blast that can shoot right through obstacles many times larger than itself. The Stungle Rifle has a limited amount of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time, but eventually repeated use without resupply will rendering the weapon useless. :;*Daidal Bazooka ::This mode of the Stungle Rifle adds a large bazooka attachment, allowing AGE-FX to fire a stronger version of the Stungle Rifle Charge Mode's blue blast without any charging. System Features ;*AGE System ;*Psycho-Follow System :A system that allows the AGE-FX to keep up with its X-Rounder pilot and enables him to control the A-Funnels when required. ;*FX Burst Mode :A special combat mode that only AGE-FX has, the accuracy of its attacks is decreased, but its mobility is higher than before, allowing AGE-FX to single-handedly wipe out large groups of Vagan forces. In FX Burst Mode, blue-colored beam blades are emitted from all 28 C-Funnel docks spread around the frame. These beams allow the Gundam AGE-FX's close-range attack, defense as well as its speed and mobility to be drastically increased by 10 times its designated specifications. ;*Core Block System History During a test run of the Gundam AGE-FX Equipment Type, it encountered and defeated a second Sid. The suit was then piloted by a 17-year-old Kio Asuno, with Wendy Hertz providing support by controlling the A-Funnels and working on improving their AI system. During the test, the A-Funnels picked up a weak infra-red radiation similar to those emitted by Vagan’s stealth system from behind an asteroid and Wendy notified Kio about it. Kio subsequently took over the control of the A-Funnels and fired a warning shot at the asteroid and Sid appeared behind the shattered rocks. After the war, as analysis of the EXA-DB started to make headway, somebody once warned that there might be duplicates of EXA-DB that remains undiscovered. As long as EXA-DB exists, so will its guardian, Sid. Kio managed to defeat this second Sid after Wootbit Gunhale told him to release the beam torches' limiter, allowing the last two A-Funnels to be used as large beam sabers. Using these two sabers, Kio blocked Sid's attacks as he rushed towards it and sliced it apart. Picture Gallery Gundam AGE-FX A-Fannel 1.jpg Gundam AGE-FX A-Fannel 2.jpg Gundam AGE-FX A-Fannel 3.jpg Age-fx-afunnel.jpg References